Nino
Nino is the main antagonist of the 1973 Italian erotic-comedy film ''Malizia. ''He is the future step-son of a beautiful young housekeeper of whom he blackmailed into tollerating his sexual harassments towards her on a daily basis. He is portrayed by Italian actor Alessandro Momo. Role in the film After the death of his wife, a widowed father of three sons hires an attractive young housekeeper Angela and is soon engaged to her. His three sons immediately falls for her and each competes with each other for her. However one of the brothers, 15 yr-old Nino develops and obsessive lust over her and soon succeeds in an extreme manner by blackmailing her into tollerating his sexual harassments towards her everyday. He continues to do many lewd, malicious and perverted things to her such as silently carassing her thighs while watching TV with the family, pulling down her panties completely underneath the dining table while sitting next to her and spying on her as she masturbates in her room. One stormy night, a sexually charged Nino sneaks into Angela's room whilst flashing a flashlight figorously at her. He then proceeds to humiliate a scared Angela by forcing her strip completely naked. Angela who is humiliated and angered by her treatment and driven to the brink of madness decides to turn the tables on him by playing a playful game of cat and mouse with him. Nino proceeds to chase the nude Angela throughout the house before being connered by her. She manages to grab the flashlight from him and taunts him with it. Nino, now scared demands her to stop but she gleefully states she wants to play. She immediately drops him down to a pile of sheets. Angela proceeds to unzip the pants of a confused Nino and demands him to "fuck" her to get it over with. They have sex as she takes away Nino's virginity, therefore indirectly fulfilling Nino's fantasy but not according to his plan. Soon after that fateful night, Angela marries his father at a church while Nino who feels sexually satisfied and remorseful of his actions makes peace with with her and embraces her after the wedding therefore, redeeming himself and accepting her is his step-mom. Personality At the beginning of the film, Nino is seen as a typical shy, polite, charismatic and a preppy teenager but as soon as he meets Angela he falls for her and develops a sexual obsession of her which revealed his ture colours, that of a pervert, sadist, voyeurer and a master manipulator. He seemed to take joy and pleasure from sexually harassing Angela but that is partly due to his sexual frustrations as a teenager. However, when the tables has turned on him, he exhibits cowardness and looses the confidence he had when he repeated harassed Angela before. At the end of the film, he is shown to have shown remorse for his actions and moves on from his sexual obsession for Angela and accept her as his step-mom as she had also relieved his sexual harrasment by having sex with on stormy night before her wedding. Gallery 1865098,HotdoFAWuchymwVDXj9N8GA2hcJeE9vJge9CrjUZuYWPHogl2cj2wcRtis8bZ10Gdm46H518PIAwYSQUf_8x4A .jpg|Nino MV5BY2VhNjkxNWEtM2NjOS00ZGRiLWI0MDgtZmJlMmI3MGZkZTE1XkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyODQzNTYxODQ@._V1_.jpg|Nino after having sex with Angela 00257839_medium.jpeg Category:Perverts Category:Teenagers Category:Rapists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Movie Villains Category:Successful